injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver (Multiverse saga)
Quicksilver is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Quicksilver is a character from the comics by Marvel Comics. History Pietro was born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary, he and his twin sister Wanda were the children of Romani coupleDjango and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual superhuman abilities. When Django began to steal food to feed his starving family, enraged villagers attacked the Romani camp. Using his phenomenal speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister. The circumstances of their separation from their family were so traumatic that not until well into adulthood could they remembered anything but the barest details of their childhood. For the next few years Wanda and Pietro wandered central Europe, living off the land. One day, Wanda accidentally caused a house to burst into flame through her hex powers, which she could not yet control. Superstitious townspeople began chasing her, thinking she was a witch. Despite Pietro's attempt to defend her, they were soon overpowered and were about to become victims of mob violence when Magneto came to their rescue.9 Magneto pressed them into service in his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, costumed them, and named them the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. For months they served Magneto out of a sense of obligation and fear of his reprisal. As members of the Brotherhood, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch aided Magneto in his terrorist campaigns against humanity and helped him combat the original members of the X-Men. When Magneto was defeated by the overwhelming powers of the alien Stranger, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch quit the Brotherhood; the Stranger transported Magneto away from Earth, and the Maximoff twins returned to Transia. Pietro and Wanda sought refuge with the Avengers, a world-renowned team of super heroes. They were inducted along withHawkeye to take the place of the charter members, who wished to take a leave of absence.13 This foursome was nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet". At first it was looked upon as less capable than the previous roster, but defeating Kang the Conqueror,14 Doctor Doom, and other threats quickly proved their worth. Although the hot-tempered Quicksilver and Hawkeye often both rebelled against his orders, Avengers leader Captain America molded them into valuable team members Ending Moveset Special Attack * Speed Blitz: Quicksilver dashes through the opponent, damaging them. * Supersonic Wind: Quicksilver vibrates his body to turn intangible before dashing through the opponent, passing through them and any attacks before elbowing the back of their head. * Sonic Boom: Quicksilver dashes forward slightly before stopping, sending a sonic wave at the opponent. * Afterimage: Quicksilver dashes behind the opponent, moving fast enough to seem invisible, and leaves behind an afterimage to trick his foe. Grab Silver Streak: Quicksilver grabs the opponent, steps back, and dashes through his foe, striking them down as he wipes his hands together and smirks. Super Move Too Slow: Quicksilver smirks and starts to move at much higher speeds, causing time around to slow to a crawl and letting him attack his opponent as much as he likes until it wears off. Ultimate Attack Silver Bullet: Quicksilver dashes above the opponent and does a falling punch. If he hits, Quicksilver starts moving at full speed, making everything around him seem slowed down to a crawl. Quicksilver then smirks before unleashing a fierce barrage of rapid-fire punches on the opponent from all sides, moving so fast that his foe doesn't even react to them. Quicksilver then stops, winks to the camera, and does one last punch just as the opponent starts feeling the force of his previous blows, sending them flying backwards. Entrance, exit, and taunt 'Entrance: '''A white streak passes the screen before turning back around and stopping, revealing Quicksilver with his arms crossed and a smug grin. '''Exit: '''Quicksilver crosses his arms and suddenly dashes to another position onscreen, followed by doing this twice more until he waves goodbye and runs away. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-20051)_Marvel_Adventures_The_Avengers_Vol_1_19.jpg|primary Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Millennium_Vol_1_1_001.png|secondary Pietro_Lensherr_(Earth-1610)_006.jpg|ultimate Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Speedsters Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)